Time-Turner
by SilverySparks
Summary: Hermione isn't supposed to use the time-turner like this, but how else is she going to get away from her friends long enough to meet her lover? Fluffy Dramione Oneshot.


One turn.

Hermione looked around stealthily before she pulled the Time-Turner out from beneath her shirt, ignoring her guilty conscience. She wasn't supposed to use the Time-Turner like this. "Your studies and nothing but your studies" – she could still hear Professor McGonagall's voice in her mind. Usually, that was enough to keep her from doing anything illegal. But today…

It wasn't as if she was doing any harm, though. She'd be careful, and no one would ever know she'd used the Time-Turner for anything… unauthorized. You couldn't really say 'illegal', she argued with herself as she ran the fine golden chain through her fingers. After all, it wasn't a crime to want to meet another student.

Even if he was a Slytherin.

Hermione drew back her shoulders decisively. No, it definitely wasn't a crime. And if she dallied any longer, she'd need to go back two turns, and that would make the whole thing even more dangerous, so she'd better get moving. She took the tiny golden hourglass and turned it once.

Immediately, she felt the familiar floating sensation, as if the ground was being drawn out from under her feet and the whole universe was twisting itself around her. Then her feet hit the ground again, and she opened her eyes.

She was standing in the Great Hall. Dinner was in progress, and the room was filled with the creaking of benches, the clatter of plates and cutlery, and the careless chatter of students celebrating the start of the weekend.

Hermione looked around. There she was, sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron. One of the boys turned around, and she hastily ducked behind a group of Hufflepuffs. Time to get going. She waited until Ron looked the other way again, then she got up and hurried out of the Great Hall.

He was waiting for her, of course he was. When she entered the disused classroom on the second floor they used as their meeting place, he had his arms wrapped around her before she'd even closed the door. Hermione relaxed in his embrace, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

They remained like this for a while, neither of them saying a word. It had been a stressful week.

"You look tired," Draco whispered into her ear. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Hermione replied airily, "it's just school."

Draco pulled out of their hug and scrutinized her. Hermione usually remained on top of her work easily. Of course she fussed, but she never had any actual trouble. Certainly not enough to make her look as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hermione," he murmured, putting a hand to her face and caressing her cheek with her thumb, "you know I'm here for you, right? You can tell me if anything's wrong."

Hermione lowered her eyes. "Yes, I know," she said quietly. "I know."

Draco tried to meet her eyes, but she avoided him. Suddenly, he felt a flash of guilt. What if he was the reason for her distress? No one could know that the two of them were together. It was alright for him. Crabbe and Goyle were far too stupid to suspect anything, and when they did ask where he'd been, he could always use the library as an excuse – neither of them would ever willingly set foot in that room. But Hermione… Hermione had _friends_. Potter and Weasley would of course notice her absence. And they hated him. Maybe she felt like she was betraying her friends in dating him? Gryffindors set so much store by honour and loyalty and that sort of thing. Or maybe… maybe she felt like she was betraying herself? Her values?

Draco had always been proud of being a Slytherin. But now, confronted with the possibility that his house might be a problem for Hermione, he wished – just for the shortest of moments – that he was a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, so that he could be with her. Openly, proudly, without having to make up excuses for short, stolen moments.

He looked up. Hermione was still avoiding his eyes. He drew a deep breath.

"Is it- me?" he croaked haltingly, dreading the answer.

Finally, Hermione met his eyes. "Are you what?"

"The reason why you're so messed up."

Hermione clasped his hands between hers. "Oh, Draco," she said. "I told you. It's just schoolwork." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now could we please forget that for a moment?"

Draco gave her one last, searching look, then decided to give up for now. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. "Don't think I have abandoned the subject," he murmured into her ear. But then she kissed him, and all his worries faded into the back of his mind.


End file.
